My Love, My Enemy
by misaceza620
Summary: Why did this have to happen to us? It could have happened to anyone else but why us? I was there staring at him with my newborn red eyes. He was the love of my life and my enemy, my true love and my worst nightmare. My only options are to kill or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for the mishap. I took down the existing chapters of My Love My Enemy for editing them a little bit. The new chapter will be up soon! To my continuing readers, thanks for sticking with me. Nothing major has been changed, just some spelling or sentence errors, if I do change something big (more than likely not) I'll write it in the author's note.**

**To those who are just starting now, hope you like it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all names that are apart of the Twilight Saga, any other names are my own.**

* * *

My name is Bella. This is my story.

I've lived in Forks all my life. You know that saying "There's never a dull moment"? Yeah well Forks is pretty much the exact opposite of that. You can't imagine how boring this place is. So dull, so lifeless. So.…Forks. Having nothing to do here it's always good to have someone to keep you company.

I have Jacob.

I've known Jacob all my life. At first Jacob and I couldn't stand each other. We went through the usual boy and girl things. We thought the other had cooties. We admitted that we had the occasional crush on each other but now we're closer than ever. He's pretty much my best friend. He lives with his dad down at La Push, the Native American reservation. When I'm not with my dad Charlie (which is hardly) I spend most of my time there. I'd give anything to get out of Forks even for a minute. It's not that I hate Forks, really I love it, its just I feel like I'm destined for more, for something exciting I'm just waiting for it to happen. When I'm around Jake all of my worries just seem to float away. Jake and I are inseparable. Nothing can stand in the way of our friendship. We made a pact when we were 10 that no matter what happens between us we'll always be there for each other. My story, well our story, is a true test of that pact. Well, enough talking I'll just let you see for yourself.

That one day started our twisted tale.

I was sitting on our driftwood log just staring out into the ocean.

"Hey Bells how's it going?" Jake said as he walked toward me.

"The same as it always is."

"Yeah things are pretty boring lately." He said with a sigh as he sat down next to me.

He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. It never bothered me, this was our normal thing.

"How's Billy?" I asked while still looking away.

"He's okay I guess. I mean how would you be if you were in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah." I said while staring into the distance.

I turned to look at him and my eyes widened with shock.

"Woah! You've grown so much!"

Jake was growing faster than normal. Was there something in the water in La Push? Almost all of Jake's friends were starting to tower over me.

_So much for being the older one. _I thought.

"Steroids?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, all me and all man." He said with a smile.

You know even though we're the best of friends Jake was one good looking kid. The way the sun reflected off of his red-brown skin, the way his long jet black hair moved like silk. He was simply….mesmerizing.

"Bells? Bella? Bells honey? You ok?" Jake was trying to snap me out of my trance.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." This wasn't the first time I've been caught.

"So yeah…umm." Jake seemed at a loss for words.

"Well now I think the question is are _you_ ok?"

He laughed."Yeah well what I was trying to say was if you would want to go get something to eat later today?"

I faked horror "Did Jacob Black just ask me out on a date!"

"Yeah ok say whatever you want but…will you?" He looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes I can never say no to.

"Yeah, sure, why not!" I tried to seem nonchalant but actually I was thrilled at the idea!

"Cool, well I told Billy I wouldn't be out here long so I guess I better get back."

"Oh sure, no problem. Tell Billy I said hi!"

"I will. I'll be at your house around seven."

"Kay. Bye." I blushed.

"Bye Bells." He kissed me on the cheek.

I got in my truck and started down the road. I was halfway home when it hit me.

I'm going on a date with Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Any questions? Feel free to ask.**

* * *

As soon as I got home I rushed upstairs to my room not even bothering to say hi to Charlie. I started digging through my drawers and my closet trying to find something to wear. By the time I gave up my entire room was covered in clothes.

_Why am I stressing over this? It's just Jake! It should be like any other time right?_

Right?

Wrong absolutely wrong! This wasn't like any other time I went out to eat with Jake. This was different, this was a date, our very first date. In the eighteen years I've known Jacob not once have I been nervous about seeing him. This was crazy! It's just Jacob for crying out loud! I let out a frustrated scream and jumped on my bed face first. I laid there trying to clear my head when I heard three taps on my door.

"Bella? Is everything ok in there?" Charlie asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine, just stressed." I mumbled into my pillow..or was it a T-shirt?

He walked into my room, surprisingly he didn't pay attention to the tornado of clothes; he walked right through it and sat at the foot of my bed.

"What's wrong honey?"

When Charlie started to get into the father daughter talks I always felt so proud of him. He raised me all by himself after my mom died in childbirth. It takes a lot of strength to raise a girl on your own.

Even more strength to raise a _teenage_ girl.

"Uh well I'm kind of freaking out. When I was down at La Push today with Jake he uh…asked me out and I said yes."

"Really! That's great!"

"Dad?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh sorry sweetie it's just that Jake is such a nice kid and it would be such a pity to let a boy like that pass you by."

"You sure _you_ don't want to go on that date dad?" I joked.

"Alright stop messing around…speaking of messes…what happened to your room!"

"Yeah about that…" I looked around, damn my room really was a mess.

"Bella." He sighed as he kissed me on my forehead and walked out of my room.

It was 6:45 and I still had no idea what I was going to wear. I too preoccupied thinking about what would happen on the date. Where would we go? What would we do after that? Would Jake try to kiss me? Would I let him? I was starting to think this was a bad idea. The two knocks on the door snapped me out of it.

_He's early!_ I screamed in my head.

I looked down to see that I was still in my favorite pair of sweats. I rush around my room and grabbed whatever I could get my hands on. I looked in the mirror, simple enough a t-shirt and jeans.

_It's just Jake. There's no need to get worked up._ I repeated in my head in hopes to calm myself down as I walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw that Charlie had already gotten the door. I stopped right before the entrance to living room, took a deep breath, and walked in. To my surprise and slight relief it was Deputy Mark one of Charlie's co-worker's down at the station.

"There have been a lot of reports about some animal up in the forest." Deputy Mark said

He seemed a little worried.

"The reports say that it's almost as big as a horse. I mean nothing like that live around here so what could it be?"

"There was also a missing person's report around the same area of the sighting."

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It's getting closer as the weeks go on. We're going to have to investigate soon"

"No problem. We'll round up some search dogs and get some more equipment. Meet me back at the station." Charlie said reassuringly

Deputy Mark nodded and walked towards the door.

"Hey Bella. Wow you get even more beautiful every time I see you." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks. See you around." But he was already out the door.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch watching Charlie pace back and forth.

"What's going on dad?" "I heard something about an animal."

"Oh it's nothing really some hikers have spotted an animal along the camping sites. I'm just going to go down to the station and see what else is going on. I'll be back later."

"Sure, be careful okay."

"Always am." He said grabbing his holster and walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Bells please try and stay out of the forest. There's nothing too dangerous but I wouldn't want to take a chance."

"No problem."

I knew something else was up but Charlie was trying to keep me from worrying. What could possibly be living in Forks that has the police so worked up? As big as a horse Deputy Mark said. Something definitely weird is going on.

Four taps went across the door.

"Oh!" I said as I leapt off the couch and walked to the door.

I reached to grab the doorknob, turned it, and saw Jake standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bells, wow you look great!"

I blushed. "Thanks you do too." I looked at Jake for a moment something about him seemed different but I couldn't put my finger on it

"Is it possible that you grew from this afternoon?

"I don't think so maybe there's something wrong with your head!" He said while he patted my head like a little kid.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said while smiling.

As I walked down the stairs and off the porch I noticed a dark green car in our driveway.

"Wait a second, no way you finished the Rabbit! Jake that's awesome!"

"Yeah well it took me long enough, I thought tonight would be perfect to take it on its maiden voyage."

"This is so cool, are you sure you're younger than me cause' there's no way I could do that!"

"You may be older but I've got more skills than you can imagine."

We both got in the car, Jake started it and we were off to this mystery place.

"Skills you say? Yeah like what?"

"Well for one I actually have a sense of balance."

I nudged him playfully.

"Ok that's one but don't I get a point for being able to cook?"

"Most definitely otherwise I wouldn't eat."

"Of course, we wouldn't want the giant to starve!"

We started to slow down and when I looked to my left I saw that we were at-

"The movie theater?" I looked at him.

"Yeah well I am seventeen and without a job so that doesn't give me the best opportunities to make money so I thought, hey dinner and a show seem like a good combo."

He got out of his side and went over to open my door.

He opened the theater door for me and we both walked inside. Jacob bought some popcorn and some hotdogs after he refused to let pay for at least half. We started walking to a theater when I noticed that he didn't buy tickets.

"Are we sneaking in?" I asked jokingly

"No we're not sneaking in; I have connections in the place."

"Oh really? May I ask what kind of connections?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile on his face.

I opened the door and when I looked inside the movie theater looked different than usual. Instead of plain colored walls and tacky decorations there were balloons and streamers and on the screen was a sign written in cursive, a sign that read

"I Love You Bella." I whispered as I read the sign.

"Oh Jake!" I said. Tears started streaming down my face. When I tried to wipe them away I was stopped by his warm hand.

"I hope those are happy tears." He was looking down at me with the utmost love in his eyes.

"They are, they're the happiest tears I've ever cried!"

"Well then I'm happy that you're happy. He started leaning in closer and in all the excitement I moved forward faster than he was.

The moment his lips touched mine a surge of energy flowed through my body like we've both been struck by lightning. It felt right, like we were supposed to be holding each other this way. There was no other place I'd rather be right now than with Jake. You could say that I was rushing into things but at this moment I couldn't care less. This moment was something waiting to happen, something that was meant to happen.

I was still crying by the time he broke away.

"I love you Bella, ever since we were kids I knew there was something more for us. I know this probably seems a little rushed but I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I love you too Jake. You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen."

He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined as he led us to our seats.

Luckily our local movie theater had the seats where you could move the arms of the chairs up so immediately as I sat down I moved them and settled into him and leaned against his chest as he put his arm around me.

"Do you want to take a guess on what movie we're seeing?"

"I have no idea actually." But that was when the music started I knew what it movie it was without even looking at the screen. It was the first Land Before Time, Jake and I used to watch them all the time when we were little. We used to pretend we were Littlefoot and Duckie and explore the woods.

"Do you realize how awesome you are?"

"I try." He said giving me a conceited look.

After the movie ended we sat there for a moment or two, not speaking or doing anything, just being.

We talked and laughed on the car ride home. Like I said Jake and I were the best of friends, now that we're together it just made the picture even better. He walked me to the door of my house. Charlie was probably asleep in front of the TV.

"Thank you Jake, thank you so much you don't know how much this day means to me."

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for my favorite girl."

He leaned down to kiss me when the front door opened and Charlie walked out.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Uh Charlie..hi um Jake was just dropping me off." I gave Jake a 'help me' look.

"Excuse me Mr. Swan but Bella and I were in the middle of something so if you don't mind.."

"Jake!" I was caught off guard by his rudeness. Jake is usually so nice to Charlie.

"What did you say to me young man?"

"You heard me or is your age starting to affect your hearing?" Jake was starting to walk towards Charlie but I cut him off.

"Jake what has gotten into you!" I tried to find his hand to pull him away but instead I touched something inhumanly hot.

It was Jake's hand.

"Jeez Jake you're burning up! Are you getting sick?"

"No..uh..I'm fine..I have to go. I'll call you later Bells. Please excuse me Mr. Swan." He stormed off into his car and drove away.

"It's always the nice boys who turn out bad in the end." Charlie said.

"Jake's not bad Charlie, he's probably just feeling off today. If you saw what he did for me today you'd change your mind!"

Charlie looked at me questioningly.

"We had the movie theater to ourselves and we watched the Land Before Time movie, you know the one we used to watch when we were kids and…and he told me he loved me."

"Did he now?"

"Yes and I love him too."

"Well I don't know what to say if that little incident out there didn't happen I'd be thrilled but I don't Bells something's going on with Jake."

"You'll see dad, Jake's fine. I know he is."

I hope he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you all know I am Team Jacob and Team Edward. I love my vampires and I love my werewolves. =)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

It's been almost month since I last heard from Jacob. It's been almost a month since I saw him walk off my porch and drive away in his car. Why has it been almost a month? That is the question I want answered. At first I was patient.

_Jake just needs some time, he did feel really hot when I last saw him, maybe he's sick. He's probably still recovering._ I thought.

At first I tried calling, thinking that he didn't have enough strength to go to the phone, so if I at least heard from Billy that would be something. When I tried calling him Billy said that Jake was too sick to come to the phone that he needs to rest. When I offered to come down and help, Billy refused in a tone that surprised me. I told myself to just calm down, if it's that bad I'll give him some time.

I gave him two weeks.

Two weeks and if I haven't spoken to him I was going to go down to La Push and see him myself. Yeah, I tried that…a week and a half ago. Every time I went down to La Push Billy said that Jake couldn't be around people at the moment. I asked him if he took him to a hospital to get him checked out since it seemed like it was getting serious but he said he already did and that the doctors told him he was fine, he just needs to rest and in time he'll get better.

For some reason I didn't believe that.

I decided to be nosy so I went down to the hospital to see if Billy checked him in recently but they said they haven't seen Billy or Jacob in the past couple of months. This was getting down right frustrating! I know I should wait until Jake shows up himself but something seemed very off about all of this. On the drive home my mind kept wandering through possible situations.

Jacob is gay.

That had to be it! He came to his senses after we kissed and thought it would be better to just ignore me than to tell me!

_Could you be a bigger moron Bella? Really, are you on any medications you forgot to tell me about?_

Yeah that theory was out the window.

As I pulled into our driveway I noticed that there was another cop car behind Charlie's.

When I walked in I saw Deputy Mark sitting on the couch looking so lost. I've never seen him this way before.

"I saw it, the thing that's attacking the people around the woods." He said while hyperventilating.

"It, it looks like a giant wolf! Do you believe that Charlie, a giant wolf! I know I sound crazy but it was the biggest wolf I've ever seen in my life! There is no way something like that is born naturally! Something weird is definitely going on around Forks."

I went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, Charlie walked in after me.

"That thing is getting closer and closer everyday and it's not just in Forks, I've been getting some reports from La Push and they've been describing it as a giant wolf too."

"Well is there a way you could catch it? Set a trap maybe." I said as he followed me back into the living room.

"We could but we don't know what exactly we're dealing with Bells."

"Have there been anymore attacks?"

"Some, but it's the strangest thing, every victim has been entirely drained of blood, not even a drop left. I've never heard of an animal that could do that."

"You guys better be careful." I said as I handed Deputy Mark the glass, he took it with shaky hands.

"I know you guys have never seen me like this before but honestly I thought I was going to die when I saw them." Deputy Mark said as he took a sip of water.

"But even though I swore those things were going to attack me, they ignored me as if I wasn't even there. I've been around here long enough to know when an animal is hungry or looking for something and boy were they but I'm surprised they didn't even take a glance at me."

"That does seem strange, um ok I'm going to drive you to the station to gather up some people we're going to see if we can find anything in the woods. Alright...uh Bells you stay here and don't go into the woods, I mean it."

"Dad you're not actually going after this thing?"

"I have to, it's my job. One way or another we'll find it."

"But dad…"

"No buts. Don't worry I'll be careful." He said before kissing my head.

As Charlie walked out the door with Deputy Mike I plopped myself down on the couch to think for a while. This was absolute madness! For one I'm still waiting for Jake to resurface from the underworld and on top of that I'm worrying about Charlie. God men are so stupid! Really all they're good for are killing bugs and opening jars. I really needed to clear my head so I decided to take a drive for a little while.

I didn't know exactly where I was going; I could end up in Canada for all I knew. The only signs I were looking at were road signs yield, stop, no U turn, that kind of stuff I wasn't looking at names or anything like that.

Oddly enough when I finally looked at a sign I found myself in, of all places, La Push. Only then when I looked to my right I saw someone walking that looked familiar.

It was Jacob.

I pulled over a few feet ahead of where he was and got out of the car. When I turned around I noticed that there were some dramatic changes to his appearance. For one he cut his hair. I mean really cut his hair, it was short and sticking up in some places. He got a little taller and he looked a little bit more built.

"Jake! What are doing out here your dad told me you were still sick!"

"Go away Bella." He said without looking at me.

"What? You're not going to talk to me, let alone look at me? What's wrong Jake? Is there something I can do?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do, no one, not anyone." He was standing by my truck just kicking the tires.

"Jake please just…just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Bella, I wish I could I really do but I can't."

"Why can't you tell me Jacob? Did I do something wrong?"

"God…no you didn't do anything wrong. Believe me Bella this is all me. Just go away you're better off not knowing."

"Jacob Black I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong! Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you? For more than a month Jacob Black so the least you can do is tell me what's wrong!"

I still got no response from him.

"Jake?" I was half way screaming.

"Jake!"

"Jake!" I said as I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

When I looked into his eyes I saw this sort of light coming from them. It wasn't that they got lighter in color; it was as if they were glowing, sparkling even. Jake's breath hitched as he looked at me and a smile started to form.

"Bella" He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, better than fine actually. Look I'm sorry that I haven't been calling or made an attempt to see you. I haven't been myself lately. I'm really, really sorry Bella. Truly I am."

"So now can you tell me why you've been acting like a zombie lately?"

He laughed. "Yeah , _now_ I can."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see Bells. Come on I have to show you something." He said as he opened the driver's side door to my truck and started it.

"But I thought you said-." He cut me off.

"I will explain everything Bella, now get in."

I went inside my truck and closed the door. The ride to wherever we were going was long and quiet. When Jake stopped at the edge of the forest it reminded me if he knew about the attacks that were going on.

"Jake I don't think you want to go in there."

"Why not?"

"Well Charlie has been getting a lot of reports about these giant wolf sightings. Deputy Mark even saw them and there have been some attacks, people have been killed."

He said something but I couldn't make it out. It almost sounded as if he said _"I thought he looked familiar."_ But I ignored it.

"It's okay. I doubt we're going to have any problems in there."

"But Jake.."

"Trust me. Everything will be fine." He smiled, took my hand and led me into the forest.

We didn't have to walk long to find a small house hidden behind some trees. It looked so quaint and comforting, like something you see in a fairytale.

Jake seemed to have read my mind.

"Looks like something out of the Little Red Riding Hood doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Do you know the people who live there?"

"Yup. They're kind of like a second family." For some reason I think there was a hidden message in that.

"Jake can you please tell me what's going on, I'm dying here."

"Just a little bit longer Bella; trust me you're going to need to hear the story to fully understand."

"What story?"

"The story of how our people came to be what we are."

"Which is what?"

Before he could answer we were interrupted by a man standing outside the door. He was almost as tall as Jacob, probably twenty or twenty-one, he was a little lighter skinned and he had his hair cut short like Jacob's.

"Jacob? Who is this lovely young lady you've brought?" The man asked.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too." I said shyly.

"I brought Bella with me because I think it's time she heard the story." Jacob gave Sam some sort of look.

"The story? Oh yes the story of course come in come in please."

Jacob led me into the house; the décor on the outside matched the fairytale atmosphere on the outside. Almost everything was made out of wood, pretty soon I was expecting the three little pigs to come running in or to see Snow White cleaning in the kitchen. When I walked into the living I saw 3 boys sitting down, they all looked to be around Jacob's age some may be a little older.

It was strange how all three of them, Sam, and Jacob looked so much alike with their short hair and cut off jeans. In the corner was a woman most likely in her early 20s, she was wearing a plaid lumber jack shirt and some jeans, her hair was as dark as ebony and flowed down to the center of her back.

As Sam approached she turned around and gave him a smile that reached her ears. Sam looked so happy around her like she was his light. He leaned down to kiss her ever so gently on her lips.

The woman finally noticed our presence and when she turned to look at me I saw that she had massive scars on the right side of her face, three lines that seemed to start at her hairline and reached all the way down to her lips to turn that side of her face into a permanent frown.

"Jacob, who's you're friend?" She asked sweetly.

"Emily, this is Bella."

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet the infamous Bella. Jake here hasn't stopped talking about you." She reached over to shake my hand and I saw that the scars weren't just limited to her face. They continued down her arm to end at her wrist.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." I said as I blushed.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet some of my friends. This is Paul, Jared, and Embry." Jacob said as he joined them on the couch.

"So Jake finally found himself a girl, I was about to think you were turning on us bro." Paul said as he nudged Jake's arm.

"You're hilarious, really you are." Jake said fake laughing.

"Jacob you said that Bella needed to hear the story, would you like to tell her?" Sam asked.

"I think she should hear it from you Sam, you know it better than I do." Jacob said.

"Alright, Bella tell me, what do you know about werewolves?"

"Uhh, not much I guess, full moon, silver bullets, and that they only exist in books and movies."

Sam laughed a hearty laugh. "Most people would assume so. Bella I'm going to tell you a story about how our ancestors, the Quileute, came to be known as the 'protectors'."

Sam then continued to tell me a story about werewolves and the Quileute people, and how they were both connected. He told me that not everyone has the werewolf gene, it can skip generations but that one person only becomes a werewolf when that gene is activated. He also said that these werewolves were designed for only one thing, to kill their worst enemy, vampires.

"Wait what! Vampires?" I asked confused.

"You see Bella; you can't kill a vampire like you would kill a human. They have very hard skin, almost like marble and a werewolf's teeth are the only thing that can break through vampire skin, well that and another vampire's teeth."

He then continued on and said that werewolf gene was only activated when a vampire was near, so someone could go their whole life without knowing they had the gene and even if they were on their deathbed and a vampire was near, they would turn into a werewolf.

"You don't really believe this stuff do you? I mean, it's just another story isn't it?" I asked.

"That's why Jacob brought you here Bella to tell you why he's been acting so distant. All of us except Emily have the werewolf gene and that gene has been activated." Sam told me.

"So wait a minute, are you saying that you guys are werewolves?"

"Yes Bella we are. We don't cause any harm to innocent people, only the vampires who show a threat to our people."

"Woah, um I think I need to sit down for a sec." I looked around trying to find a chair.

I sat down trying to gather all of my thoughts. _Was this really happening? Do we live in world where creatures from books and movies truly exist? If werewolves exist than that means…_

"You said that the werewolf gene is only activated when a vampire is near. You all are werewolves. So does that mean there's a vampire in town!" I was starting to worry.

Jacob got up and sat next to me rubbing my shoulder. "We don't want you to worry Bella. Everything **will be alright, that's what we're made for."**

"So all those attacks on those people in the woods, they weren't because of you? They were because of the vampires?"

"Yes we're trying to stop them but every time we set up a plan to catch them, knowing that they'll be there, they seem to avoid us and attack somewhere else, it's almost like they know what we're going to do."

"Ok um I think I need to get my mind off of that for a little while, is there something else you need to tell me? Is that why you couldn't talk to me? I mean I understand that you were trying to catch the vampires but was that the reason why?"

"Oh yeah um Sam's the alpha of the pack and he told us not tell anyone and what he says goes no matter if we like it or not so I thought it would be better if I didn't see you at all but now that…uh, I think I'll tell her _this_ story guys. Could you give us a minute?" Jacob asked and they all filed out of the room.

"You see in order to pass on the werewolf gene you need to find the one person who is capable of helping you pass it on. It's sort of like finding your true love, that one person who is meant for you and only you.

So once you become a werewolf you're able to do this thing called imprinting."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his true love, the one person who is made for him. When you imprint it feels like nothing is holding you back anymore, like you're happiest person on the world because she's finally with you, your only reason to live is her."

"How do you know this Jake?"

"Cause I've imprinted Bells." He looked at me straight in the eye.

"Oh." I said feeling a little disappointed.

"Bella, I imprinted on_ you_."

"Really?" I said with tears starting to form.

"Yes Bella. In order to imprint you actually have to see the person and when you got mad and made me look at you, it just happened. I'm so glad you did though, stubborn Bella doesn't take no for an answer."

"You're darn right I don't." I said I as crushed my lips to his. I knew there was something between Jake and I but I couldn't put my finger on it. I now saw why we got along so great as kids, why I didn't feel like we were rushing things when he told me he loved me, because it was all true he really did love me and I love him too, we were made for each other.

I didn't want this moment to end. The way we fit so perfectly together it was like nothing I could ever imagine. There was some sort of energy pulling us together but at the same time it wasn't close enough.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered through kisses.

"I love you too."

I broke away and looked at him. Both us trying to catch our breaths.

"Jake… this is… surreal. Did you ever think something like this could happen to us?"

"I hoped it would… and I'm glad it did." He said as he kissed me once more.

"Oh Jake."

We continued on in our little moment of happiness. Just being together finally realizing that we were meant for each other, that it wasn't some dream that we were about to be woken up from.

_God I hope this wasn't a dream, because if it was that would really suck._

We were interrupted by Jared walking in out of breath.

"Sorry Jake, we gotta go Sam just picked up something and if we leave now we may be able to catch them."

"I'll stop by your house later, you know to smooth things over with Charlie."

"I think you should, after the little incident you haven't been his favorite person."

"Oh yeah that, I'll explain the rest later. Listen to Charlie and stay out of the woods, it's not safe." He said as looked down at me and put the tip of his finger on my nose.

"No problem." He started to walk away.

"Jake."

He turned around to look at me.

"I love you."

He walked back over to me and out his arms around me waist. "I love you too. Don't you forget it." He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips and walked away.

I turned around and saw Emily in the kitchen stirring what seemed to be batter.

"It never gets old." She said while looking out the window and stirring.

"What never gets old?"

"The way they look at you once they know you're the one they're meant to be with. It's like a light coming from their eyes, it won't dim, ever.

The way Sam looks at me makes me feel so happy and so alive but at the same time I feel like I don't deserve it, but when he proposed I knew that everything happens for a reason."

"So Sam imprinted on you. Is it common for werewolves to imprint?"

"It's rare, so much so that it was starting to become a legend. You're the third one so far in this pack."

"Wow so I guess it's pretty common here."

"It is. You'll like being around here Bella, it's like a family all in its own. We're connected by the brotherhood of the pack."

"I don't have a big family so I guess it'll be nice having so many people around."

"Don't worry Bella, everyone including me, we're here for you. If you ever want to talk, you know just us girls, don't hesitate to stop by."

"Thanks Emily. I guess I Just be getting back to Charlie, thanks for having me over."

"It's no problem Bella, anytime."

I walked out the front door and went into my truck. Since Jacob drove I really didn't know how to find my way out. When I was on the main road I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I stopped at the red light and looked to my left I could barley make out the shape of a massive wolf, it stopped mid-run and looked at me, it was almost as if it were smiling at me.

I smiled back and drove off when the light turned green.

* * *

**So what do you think? Comments, questions, concerns? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Head up, this chapter is in Jake's POV. Just thought you'd like to get inside Mr. Black's head for a bit. =)**

**SMeyer owns all.**

* * *

**JPOV**

Adrenaline rushed through my body as much as my blood did. I could feel it pulsating with every beat of my heart. Something was going on with me and I didn't know what. All I remember was dropping Bella off at her house and we were interrupted by her father. For some reason I got really angry and I went off on him. I've never spoken to Chief Swan like that in my life.

I don't even remember why I got angry. All he asked was a simple question and after that it was a blur. I knew I had to get home before I did something worse so I got in my car and drove to La Push as fast as I can. I looked down at my arms on the steering wheel and I could actually see my blood pumping through my veins!

_Did that always happen or am I just losing my mind?_ I thought.

I could feel my body heating up as time went on. Maybe Bella was right, maybe I am getting sick. The entire drive there I kept getting glimpses in my head.

_Wolves._

_Brotherhood._

_Ancestors._

_Ephraim Black._

My great-grandfather? Why did all of a sudden my great-grandfather's name pop into my head?

_Born an alpha._

_Protectors._

_Vampires._

I had no idea what was going on with me. I pulled up next to my house and rushed inside to see my dad in front of the TV.

"Jacob, your home early. How was the movie?"

"Dad, something's wrong with me. I'm burning up and I just feel really mad. I've been getting glimpses of things in my head. Help me, please."

"Jacob, go outside right now. I need to call Sam and the elders."

_Sam? What did Sam have to do with this?_

I went outside and started pacing. I wouldn't be freaking out as much if someone would tell me what the hell is going on! If someone would just give me something, anything for that matter I'd feel a hell of a lot better!

My pacing quickened. My blood started to feel like it was boiling, soon enough it would melt my skin clean off. Soon after I saw Sam drive up with some of the elders of the reservation.

"Jacob." Sam said as he got out of the car.

"Sam, what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I do Jake, just give me a second and we'll help you ok."

"I can't wait another minute! I feel like I'm dying Sam why won't anyone help me!"

That's when it happened.

I felt like I was in some sort of costume. A costume that had no zipper that was attached to your skin and the only way to get out of it was to peel it right off. Instead I didn't have to do any peeling, it did it for me.

The next thing I knew I busted out of my clothes and I felt like I was higher off the ground. I felt heavier, stronger, and warmer. When I looked down I didn't see my feet, instead I saw huge red-brown paws in their place. I looked at Sam, the elders, and my dad but they all looked at me with this sort of pleased look in their eyes.

I tried to talk to them, to ask them what was going on but no words came out. Instead I heard grunts, like the grunts of a dog. A few moments after I saw Sam walk into the forest. I wondered where he was going.

Then, as clear as day I heard a voice inside my head. It was almost as if they were speaking right in front of me.

"_Jake, I know you're probably freaking out right now but if you calm down you'll be able to change back and we talk to you in your human form."_

Soon after that I saw a huge black wolf come out between the trees and stand a few feet in front of me.

_My human form?_ I thought.

"_Yes your human form, you wanted to know so badly so now we're going to tell you."_

"_Hold on, how did you hear what I thought?"_

"_It's all part of the story Jake, com'on you need to clam down a bit and then you'll go back to being human….for now."_

"_Alright, I'll try."_

I started thinking about Bella and how much I love her, how much I wanted her with me right now. I thought about her hair, her smile, the way she laughed at my cheesy jokes. The look in her eyes when I told her I loved her.

The next thing I knew I was back to my normal size, my human form.

"Here Jake put these on and come inside when you're ready." My dad handed me some clothes and wheeled himself back into the house, Sam, in his human form followed along with the elders.

After I threw the clothes on I walked into the house to hear my friend Quil's grandfather speaking.

"He is the great-grandson of Ephraim Black so that automatically makes him the new alpha."

"I have no problem with being the alpha if he chooses otherwise." Sam said.

"What's this talk about an alpha?" I said walking into the room.

"How about we tell you the story first and then we'll get to that later." My dad said.

So pretty much they flat out told me I was a werewolf. I was designed to kill vampires and they were our worst enemy. They said that the reason I changed was because there are vampires nearby and that they were trying to stop them. They said that over time I'll start hearing some voices but I shouldn't be scared, they were just the original elders guiding me. Sam told me that when we're in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts; we can see what the other sees.

So does that mean he heard me thinking about Bella?

I asked them what they were talking about alphas and that sort of stuff. They said that Sam was the alpha which made him the leader of the pack, but since I'm the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, the last alpha, I claimed the position ever since I was born.

They told me that my friends Paul, Jared, and Embry were werewolves too, that's why they weren't speaking to me, because Sam told them not to tell anyone outside of the pack anything, you have to listen to the alpha no matter what.

I didn't want to be the alpha. I refused it. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I didn't want to hunt vampires. What I wanted was Bella. Since I couldn't tell anyone about this, not even Bella what was the point? I loved her and if I couldn't tell her, I shouldn't even be a werewolf at all.

I decided to take a walk for a little while to clear my head.

_This is freaking fantastic._ I thought.

I wasn't even half way down the road when Sam ran up to me.

"Jake we gotta go now."

"Why?"

"You're about to go on your first vampire hunting trip. Com'on."

I groaned as I walked into the forest behind Sam.

_Welcome to my new life._

**If you're reading this far, I offically love you and thank you for keeping up with all this craziness. -gives cookie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter before the big update! I would love to upload tomorrow but it's my mom's birthday :) Chapter 6 will be here in no time I promise!**

**It all began with a dream, Stephenie meyer's dream anyway, so that means all things Twilight belong to her.**

* * *

As I drove home I felt like my mind was in ten places at once. I didn't know what to think, at that time I didn't know I _could_ think, everything was just rushing around me like a blur.

Jacob and his friends were werewolves, there is a vampire or vampires in town who are attacking people, Charlie is out in the woods looking for said vampire, and Jacob imprinted on me.

_Jacob imprinted on me. _I thought again.

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. At first it made no sense and if I told the first person I saw they would probably have me locked up in a mental institution. But to someone in the know, about werewolves I mean it was the best thing that could happen to someone.

I pulled into the driveway, well barely, I was in such a hurry to get inside I couldn't wait. I ran inside slamming the door and it ended knocking off a picture frame from the wall in the process. I bent down to pick up, careful not to cut myself. You know me grade A klutz; anything pointy is bound to cut me.

When I turned it around I saw that is was a picture of me and Jake when I was ten, Jake was still nine. We went fishing with Billy and Charlie that day. Jake was holding a fish to my face and I was trying desperately to push him away, even then he was stronger than me.

I stared at the picture as I sat myself down on the couch. Just looking at the picture brought back so many memories from when we were little.

Jacob and I used to climb trees like nobody's business, Charlie even called us little monkeys, if someone needed to find us you would tell them to just look in the trees they're there somewhere.

I remembered all the times Jake would try to kiss me, and I remembered all the times I pushed him into the lake for trying.

I started laughing to myself as Charlie walked in the door.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just looking at this picture of Jake and me when we were kids."

"I remember that day; you refused to eat the fish because you felt bad for it being caught." He laughed.

"I guess I still feel that way today, speaking of animals being caught, did you find anything today?" I asked as I was collecting the pieces of glass.

"Nope, not yet, we're going to set some traps tomorrow to see if we can catch that thing."

"Dad, I don't think it's a good idea, I mean I just have this feeling that you should stay out of the woods and try catching it some other way."

"Look Bella, I know you're concerned but trust me everything will be fine. I know how to handle these things."

I sighed. "Please, please be careful dad."

"I will." He said reassuringly.

"I love you." I said as he walked upstairs.

"Love you too Bells." He stopped half way up the staircase and turned around.

"You know I feel bad after what happened that night you went to the movies with Jake. I know he didn't mean to say what he did, maybe you should call him to ask him to come over, if he's feeling better that is."

"Oh I already saw him and he's feeling much better believe me. In fact he told me he was going to stop by later today to apologize."

"Great, I knew I always liked that boy." He laughed.

I laughed along with him as he went up the stairs and I turned on the TV to kill some time before Jake got here.

I surfed through the channels, nothing was on. I sighed as I got up off the couch and went upstairs to my room.

As I opened the door I saw a shadowy figure in the corner. The only thing I could make out was that this figure was a male. He looked very mysterious and daunting in the darkness, like an animal waiting to pounce on its prey.

I wanted to scream, really I did. Charlie was just a door down and I couldn't risk him getting hurt as well. I started to back up trying to make a bee-line for the stairs when the figure started walking towards me.

"Bella."

Um… how did the freaky person know my name?

"Bella, it's me." said the familiar voice.

He stepped out from the shadows and I could see his gorgeous face clear as day.

"Jacob, oh my god you scared me!"

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know. It just kind of freaked me out a bit."

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked.

"I climbed up the tree near your window." He smiled his innocent smile.

"You…are…psychotic." I laughed.

"Ah come here!" He pulled me into a hug.

I could feel the warmth of his skin. It was…a little too warm.

"Uh Jake? Why are you so hot?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, I don't know exactly, some people say I get my looks from my dad but I don't think that's true."

I punched him lightly."You know what I mean."

He laughed. "Yeah, it's a wolf thing. Our temperature is ten degrees higher than yours. One-oh-eight point six baby."

"Hmm I like it, it's comforting." I snuggled my head into his chest.

"I'd love to stay here all day but I think I have some explaining to do to Charlie."

I ignored him, holding him tighter. But of course I was no match for the strength of a werewolf. He pulled my arms off of him and placed one to my side, the other, he placed over his heart.

"You feel that? It's beating because of you. It will always be you, and I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, always." He said as his beautiful brown eyes bore into my own.

I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him. This time when our lips touched there was a huge surge of energy that went through us, like a bolt of lightning. This was the first time it happened and I surely didn't want it to be the last. We both started breathing heavier as our lips moved in sync hoping; wanting more when I remembered Charlie was in the next room.

"Jake." I couldn't control my breathing as he kept kissing me.

"Jake, Charlie…."

"We'll talk to him later." He said between kisses.

I broke away and looked at him. "Not if he comes in and catches us."

"Oh. He's home. Well that changes everything."

"Yeah and it's going to look kind of weird if I come downstairs with you so do you think you could come through the door…like a normal person?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it." He said as he kissed me once more before slipping out the window.

I sat down for a moment on my bed trying to float down back to Earth. That kiss with Jake was nothing compared to the others. I was urgent, sporadic, and needy. I liked it…a lot. I wanted more, I've never felt like that before and it wasn't because of what I know you're thinking about...I'm not _that_ much of a perv! It was something more, like we needed to be together in that way, that way was just right.

I heard three raps on the door.

"I'll get it." I yelled from inside my room.

I went down the stairs and opened the door. Jake was there, of course. He smiled at me and I just had to smile back. Just then Charlie was descending the stairs.

"Hey Jake, why don't you come on in here have a seat." He smiled.

Jake and I sat down on the couch together while Charlie sat on the armchair across from us.

"Listen, Chief Swan, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted last time. You've known me since I was born so you already know that that's not how I usually act. If you could forgive my actions I would be extremely happy."

Charlie sighed. "Jake, you're a good kid; I forgive you but just watch your temper. It could get you into a lot of trouble if you're not careful." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you so much, I will, I promise." Jacob shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie settled back into his seat with a loud grumble.

"Now, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh no, not really, why?" I asked.

"No, nothing. Just wondering. Uh alright, I have to go to the station to see if there's any new information about the attacks. Stay out of the woods." He got up and went for the door.

"Don't worry Chief, we won't." Jacob said, he turned and winked at me.

I smiled. I've always smiled whenever I was around Jake, now it seemed just like a reflex, whenever he would look at me that way, I'd smile. I was smiling so often that my cheeks started to hurt.

Right now they really hurt.

Dating a werewolf was no easy task. First there was Jake's newfound appetite. You take the appetite of a teenage boy and you multiply that times ten. I found myself buying groceries and cooking more times in a week than I have in a month.

Jake's excuse was just too much. "Hey I'm a growing boy, er-werewolf."

Second was that Jake and his pack, I still can't get used to calling Jake's friends as his pack, were always on call for the vampire hunt. When he's not with me eating me out of house and home he was on patrol.

It turns out that there's not only one vampire in town there are several. Paul says by the scent there are about seven but with that many vampires the whole town should be in utter chaos but there hasn't been an attack in two months.

All this talk about vampires has gotten me worried. Charlie and police department are still in the woods looking for what they don't know is a coven of vampires. Everyday he goes out that door my heart doesn't slow down until I see him walk back in. Jacob's birthday is next month, and yes I have no idea what to get him. For my birthday, before I found out that the world isn't just human, Jake got me the most gorgeous handmade necklace I have ever seen in my life. The only charm was a wooden wolf which so happens to be the symbol of Quileute tribe. What a coincidence right? He said since it was my eighteenth birthday I needed something special. Well, on January 14th Jacob Black was going to turn eighteen so he needed something special as well.

The thing is I have no idea what the hell to get him. What do you get your eighteen year old werewolf boyfriend? Clothes are pretty much out of the question seeing as he only wears shorts all day, _wink wink, _and here comes the cheesy smile. You see, this is why I hate shopping for guys, or shopping in general, it's just too complicated. I was sitting by my desk upstairs writing down a list of possible gifts I could get him.

A bracelet? No.

A picture of us? Maybe.

Cologne? Nah, Jake has his own natural scent. He smells like the sea and the forest.

God why is it so hard to shop for guys? I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me and I noticed all the little doodles I made in the corner. That's when it hit me. I'll give him a journal! But not just any journal, it'll be a journal that will hold all my thoughts and feelings about us. I've always been the semi-writer so why not give Jake the tangible expression of my love?

This will be the most perfect birthday present ever. I went into my closet to grab my coat, rushed downstairs and hopped into my truck. Boy did I love the sound of my beat up truck's engine. I drove down the La Push but instead of going to Billy's or Emily's I went to one of the little road side stores they had.

It was a little store. It smelled like wood and tobacco. The shopkeeper was an old man who appeared to be sleeping; I really do hope he was sleeping. I walked around the store for a while scanning the shelves until I found what I needed. It was a thick leather bound journal, which had beading on the spine and instead of a clasp, was held together by some smaller leather strings.

On the cover was what made it even more perfect. Engraved on the front was a massive wolf.

"_This is it."_ I said to myself.

I went to front to pay and by that time the man had woken up.

Thank God.

I drove home after with the journal on the seat next to me. When I stopped at the red light I looked over to my right admiring it.

"Happy Birthday Jake." I whispered.

The next couple of weeks weren't the easiest but then again they were the best days ever. The bad news was that Jake was out patrolling, again. The good news was that gave me more time to work on the journal without him knowing. This was perfect because I pretty much spent all my time writing in the journal. One day it would be quotes that would describe us, to an extent. I mean how many quotes are out there that describe a human girl and her werewolf boyfriend?

I almost got caught once. I was sitting by our log in La Push, scribbling away, not aware of my surroundings when Jacob decides to sneak up on me.

"Oh my god Jake you can't do that to me!" I said trying to catch my breath and trying to hide the journal in the process.

"I'm sorry you're old heart can't take many surprises." He smiled.

"Old? Who are you calling old? You're the one with the birthday in four days."

"Age is just a number baby."

"When then you won't mind being trialed as an adult now do you?"

"Please, I'm too fast for anyone to catch me."

Just then he leapt over the driftwood and plopped himself next to me and gave me the sweetest kiss.

"I think you're age is making you go crazy." I said coming back from my daze.

"Crazy in love with you that is." He placed another kiss on my lips.

"You're really working this aren't you?"

"No, what made you think that?" He said sarcastically. "So, Bells what was that you were trying to hide back there?" He said looking behind me.

"What? Oh, nothing, it's nothing, I-uh, was just doing homework."

"You know you really suck at lying, but I have a feeling whatever you're hiding isn't dangerous, so I'll let it slide. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So are you done with your shift?" He nodded.

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"Oh I have some things in mind." He left that last sentence in mid-air while he leaned in and kissed me again.

Today is January 14th, it's Jake's eighteenth birthday and I think I'm more excited than he is. I was in the kitchen making his birthday cake when Paul walked through the door.

"Hey don't you know how to knock?"

"No, not really, do you think you can teach me?" He said leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

Out of all the wolf pack members, Paul was my favorite, after Jake of course. He was like the older brother I never had. I turned around to see him wearing nothing but some jeans and sneakers.

"It's the middle of January you have to be a little cold at least." He shrugged.

"So, Bella I was wondering if you wanted some info from an insider on this bloodsucker sit'chi'ation."

"Sure, is there anything wrong?"

"No, actually it's pretty good. There have been fewer attacks which you probably already know that from Charlie, but what he doesn't know is that we may be closer into catching these things."

I stopped dead in my tracks; I almost dropped the cake batter. "What?"

"Yeah, we keep getting their scent in this old Victorian house in the woods. When we look inside the house the only trace of them is their sickly sweet scent.

We think they're starting to form a permanent residence there, no idea why though, but it's an awesome advantage on our part."

"So what you're saying is, is that vampires are starting to _live_ in Forks now?"

"So to speak, yes."

I fainted and if Paul hadn't been there I might have cracked my head against the floor. I found myself on the couch with a cold towel on my head. I tried to get up but some hands pushed me back down.

"Stay down Bella, you could still be woozy." It was Paul's voice.

"What happened?" I said groggily.

"Uh, I'm kind of scared to tell you cause then you might faint again."

"Bella honey I'm home." Jake said in a sing-song voice. He walked through the entry way into the living room and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god Bella what happened? Are you okay?" He said as he rushed to my side almost knocking Paul down in the process.

I'm fine, I'm fine. I fainted but I'm okay now, thanks to Paul." I tried to get up off the couch but they beat me to the punch and already had their arms around me lifting me up.

Paul whispered something into Jacob's ear, probably trying to keep me from collapsing again. Jacob looked at me with worried eyes but just a second after he became clam.

"Alright, uh, I better get going. I'll leave you two love birds to yourself. See you at the party." Paul said, and then he walked out the door.

Once Paul had left I put my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat; it was beating the same way as mine. I sighed.

"You sure you're okay Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, even more since you're here." I looked up at him smiling.

He smiled back."Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh, isn't there something happening today? Hmm, I just can't seem to remember what." I smirked.

"That hurts you know." He said.

"Just kidding. Happy Birthday." I tip-toed and kissed him.

"Hmm don't you think I deserve eighteen birthday kisses?" He said as he kissed me back.

"Greedy aren't we? Well, I can't deny the birthday boy." I sat him down on the couch and sat on his lap while I gave him exactly what he asked for, eighteen kisses. One, his cheek. Two, his neck. Three, his forehead. By the seventh kiss I already had him humming.

"How about we save the rest for later huh? I have something I want to show you." I said as I dragged him up off the couch and upstairs. I could have sworn he said _I sure hope there's a later._

I brought him upstairs to my room. I told him to sit down on the chair by my desk and close his eyes, to which he replied "I'm the birthday boy, you can't tell me what to do." But he sat down anyway.

I went into my closet and pulled out the journal. Before I turned around I kissed it, took a deep breath and walked over to where Jake was sitting. I stood in front of him, took another deep breath, and told him to open his eyes.

When he saw the journal in front of him I whispered. "Happy Birthday."

He took it in his hands and looked at it. He just sat there and stared. I told him to open it and when he did, there might have been a tear or two welling up in his eyes. I stood next to him while he read all the little entries I made.

"From the first I love you; I knew it was meant to be, even with our certain circumstances, I'll never let anything come between us." He recited a line from the journal.

"That's my favorite one." I said.

He wiped his eyes. "Mine too. Bella, this is just amazing. I love it so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. You already know how much I love you, but this is a way that you can carry my love around with you, so you'll always know I'm thinking about you."

"And you know that I love you, with all my heart, and just like you said, I'll never let anything or anyone come between us."

"Oh Jake." I couldn't take it anymore. I took the journal from his hands and placed it on my desk. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him with such emotion I was even surprising myself. He kissed me back with the same urgency as he picked me up and walked us over to my bed. He laid me down still kissing me as he hovered over me. I couldn't control my self anymore and it seems as if Jake was having the same idea as me.

He started to undress me but I found my self done before him seeing as he only wears shorts all day. The only time he would break away from the kiss was to tell me he loved me. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him physically and emotionally altogether. Jacob Black was my soul mate, he imprinted on me and I wouldn't have it any other way. There was a reason why were friends from the start and the fact that we've been friends for so long only made this relationship easier. I loved him and he loved me, which was all that mattered.

I woke up in my room; I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that I've been asleep for only two hours. I looked down to see Jake's arm wrapped around me.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?" He whispered into my ear.

I stretched. "Mhmm." I turned around and kissed him on his forehead.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. If we missed the party, people would start to talk." He chuckled.

"They'd survive. I said. I got up and started to pull my clothes back on. "Were you watching me sleep?"

He nodded. "Stalker." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What can I say? I can't help it, you're beautiful."

"Ha ha smooth talker. Com'on, you and I both know that we'd rather spend all day up here but we can't so let's go." I tossed him his shorts and they landed on his face.

"But I don't want to." He whined like a little kid with his shorts still on him.

I climbed back onto the bed and whispered into his ear. "Bad dogs don't get treats."

With that, he leapt off the bed, pulled his boxers and shorts on, picked me up and carried me downstairs all before I could blink.

"Yeah, it's safe to say you're not human." I nudged him once he set me down.

"Okay, well I still have to make you're cake, or cakes considering the rate at which you guys eat. So, you run along now, do what ever eighteen year old werewolves do and I'll see you at your house." I walked over to the counter, Jake was two steps behind me, and he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, but before he walked away he trailed little kisses up and down my neck. I turned to give him a kiss but he was already gone.

"Stupid werewolf speed." I muttered to myself.

I finished making the cakes and once they were all cooled and iced I packed them up and was off to La Push.

Jacob's birthday party was nice, just like any get together at Billy's house, it was warm and friendly. The whole wolf pack was there. As usual they were all rough housing, fighting over the last hotdog. Sam and Emily were so welcoming. There was something different about Emily, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. That was when Emily told me she was going to have a baby! I was so excited for her and Sam, a little boy or girl on the way would make them even more in love than they were before.

Charlie showed up a little later with Sue Clearwater and her two kids. The young boy's name was Seth, he looks a lot like Jacob when he younger, he was pretty big for fourteen. Sue's daughter's name was Leah. I know we just met but, I have a funny feeling about Leah. She kept to herself most of the time, which was the exact opposite of Seth. He was like Jake's shadow following him everywhere he went.

"Hey, the kid's got good taste." Jake said when I pointed it out to him.

The rest of the night was fun, casual talking here and there interrupted by the boys fighting. I was worrying about Seth half the time. Here he is fighting with five werewolves like nothing. We were like one big, twisted, yet happy family.

I loved every second of it.

Being an only child, I loved the company of others so much. I sat there, next to the fire just watching everyone enjoy their time, watching my big beautiful family.

"Cake time!" Emily yelled.

All of the boys stopped dead in the tracks at the sound of food and rushed to the table we had set up outside.

"Where's the birthday boy huh?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, right here?" Even though Jake and Charlie made up, he really didn't want to get on his bad side again.

"Don't worry son, I'm not going to shoot you. Eighteen is a big year. Happy Birthday." They shook hands, but then Charlie pulled him into a big bear hug.

My two big kids. I sighed.

We sang Jake Happy Birthday, but then came a round of _Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too _from Paul, Jared, Embry, and Seth.

He blew out all his candles with one breath. I wonder what he wished for. All I know is that if this were my birthday, I'd wish for everything to stay the way it is. I love my life, with Jacob, Charlie, and my new family, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I only wished the next month went by slower. Since the attacks have lessened and there was no trace of vampires for a while Jacob was with me more often. No complaining there. Though he still went out on patrol from time to time, I loved spending every moment I could with him. It was something out of a cheesy romance movie; me who hates cheesy romances was starting to live one. I wish I could have some sort of device that would slow down time because I didn't want anything to change. Not one bit.

But sometimes, change is inevitable.

"No, no, no this can't be. How, what, when!" I was in my room pacing, the room was spinning.

"I'm dreaming, I'm definitely dreaming." I smacked myself to see if I would wake up.

No luck.

Charlie walked into my room a few moments after.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Dad, promise me you'll love me and be there for me no matter what."

"I promise, now what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**-Cue dramatic music- Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
